Once Again, We Fall in Love
by Hoshisora-chi
Summary: Mereka jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka saling berbagi, saling menutupi kekurangan mereka masing-masing. Namun, karena sesuatu, mereka harus jatuh cinta sekali lagi. #Maaf.
**Ehem! Etto... Akuma gak tahu harus bilang apa... seperti yang kalian baca di summary, Akuma buat ini sebagai permintaan maaf untuk cerita 'My Love Story'.**

 **Jujur saja, itu cerita paling jelek yang pernah Akuma buat. Ini memang kesalahan Akuma sendiri karena terus maksain ide cerita ini, karena itu Akuma buat ini.**

 **Terus yang buat review di MLS, Akuma akan balas di sini. Bagi yang merasa sih... -_-"**

 **Mulai dari...**

* * *

 **Anti SH :**

 **Wah... Akuma minta maaf tentang itu... Sudah lama Akuma tidak membuat cerita bergenre romance, jadi lupa cara setting pair-nya.  
Maaf kalau merasa di PHP-in. Ngomong-ngomong apa ini benar?**

 **Dan Akuma minta maaf untuk review yang kehapus karena saya harus setting ceritanya. Makasih unutuk reviewnya!**

* * *

 **Guest (Bagi yang merasa) :**

 **Akuma juga nyesel buat cerita MLS, entah kenapa Akuma udah punya firasat buruk tentang cerita ini.  
Akuma akan buat fic yang bagus. Makasih review-nya.**

 **Akuma juga minta maaf tentang review yang kehapus.**

* * *

 **Uchiha Yuki :  
**

 **Yah... kebanyakan bakalan pilih b. Makasih review-nya. Trus minta maaf tentang review yang kehapus.**

* * *

 **Me :**

 **Makasih! Akuma akan terus menghargai cerita yang Akuma buat.**

 **Yah... harusnya Akuma tambahin kalau Akuma tidak peduli dengan flame-nya para readers. Akuma juga merasa kalau di flame itu emang gak enak.**

 **Makasih review-nya!**

* * *

 **Kalian yang telah review fanfic MLS makasih banget! Itu menjadi semangat bagiku.  
Terus buat 4 orang yang review di fanfic MLS yang sebelumnya, maaf banget karena kehapus!**

 **Yap! Sampai sini saja, silahkan menikmati fanfic ini! Semoga memuaskan kalian!**

* * *

" _Omae ga suki_!" teriak laki-laki berambut raven secara spontan kepada perempuan berambut merah muda.

Mereka berdua langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi mereka berdua adalah orang yang lumayan populer di sekolah mereka.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke 'kan? Apa dia baru saja menembak seorang perempuan? Apa perempuan itu Haruno Sakura?" tanya salah satu orang kepada temannya

"Matamu buta? Atau telingamu tuli? Atau kedua-duanya? Sudah jelas mereka berdua itu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Dan Uchiha baru saja menembak Haruno. Tapi sejak kapan dia suka sama Haruno?" jawab temannya sinis.

Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki berambut raven bermata _onyx_ , baru saja menembak perempuan berambut merah muda bermata _emerlard_ bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Terima saja Haruno! Jarang ada laki-laki yang seperti Uchiha!" sorak teman sekelasnya.

" _E-etto_..." Sakura terlihat gugup.

"Terima saja! Kau 'kan suka dengan dia semenjak masuk sekolah ini 'kan?" sorak orang lain

"B-b-bagaimana bisa kalian tahu itu?!" protes Sakura.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" orang, mungkin tepatnya murid-murid mulai menyoraki Sasuke dan Sakura.

 ** _Brak!_**

" _Urusai_! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau ini perpustakaan?! Yang rame cepat keluar dari sini!" bentak petugas perpustakaan sambil menggebrak meja dengan buku yang dibacanya. Perpustakaan langsung hening.

" _W-watashi mo... anata ga s-suki desu_ ," akhirnya Sakura menjawab pernyataan Sasuke dalam keheningan tersebut.

"WOOOAAHHH!" perpustakaan pun kembali ramai.

" _URUSAI_! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

 **[OAWFiL]**

Sakura pulang sekolah dengan helaan nafas.

 ** _Puk!_**

Sebuah tangan yang besar mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, "Menghela nafas itu mengurangi umur lho..." kata si pemilik tangan besar tersebut.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura, "Sasuke! Kalau kau ada di belakangku tolong bilang aku dong! Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung!" tegur Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki bernama Sasuke secara lembut.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena usapan Sasuke tadi. "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tadi, tapi kau tidak menyahutku. Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, "Semua orang yang ada di kelas selalu menanyakan hubunganku denganmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena notifikasi email dari mereka. Lihat kantung mataku ini!" jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan kantung mata yang menghiasi wajah Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita main untuk menenangkanmu! Kau yang menentukan tempatnya!" ajak Sasuke.

"Ehh? Tidak apa-apa nih? Langsung? Kita bahkan belum ganti baju," tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menampilkan cengirannya yang selalu ia tampilkan hanya di depan Sakura. Ingat. **Hanya di depan Sakura**. "Tidak apa-apa, sekalian _refreshing_ dari tugas sekolah. Anggap saja ini sebagai pelarian diri dari tugas sekolah," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku malah menganggap ini sebagai _date_ pertama kita," balas Sakura dengan semburat merahnya.

Sasuke ikutan _blushing_ , "Yah... kau juga boleh menganggap itu,"

Dan suasana canggung pun mengitari mereka berdua.

* * *

 **[Skip]**

* * *

Sasuke diam, dia yakin tadi dia bilang akan mengajak kekasihnya pergi untuk menenangkan stres karena pelajaran sekolah.

"Apa kau yakin ini tempat yang kau suka? Biasanya perempuan akan memilih tempat yang romantis atau apalah," tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura cemberut, "Kau menyamakanku dengan cewek lain? Lagian ini sudah kulakukan sejak kecil. Dan tanpa kusadari ini menjadi tempat untuk melepaskan stres, bukannya laki-laki selalu kesini untuk melepaskan stres?" jawab Sakura.

"Bukannya aku menyamakanmu dengan perempuan lain, hanya saja aku baru tahu ada cewek yang suka ke game center itu saja. Yah... aku sering melihat banyak laki-laki yang suka kesini," balas Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke tempat game center tersebut.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain balap mobil, laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum aneh, 'Dia perempuan 'kan?' pikirnya. Dia mulai khawatir dengan gender Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Dan yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah...

...

...

...

Dia kalah dalam game balap mobil tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan balap mobil, sepasang kekasih tersebut bermain _tap dance_ , bola basket, dan semua permainan yang ada di game center tersebut. Mereka paling sering bermain di _crane game_ , tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua dapat mengambil beberapa boneka dan kotak yang berisi mobil atau figur tokoh-tokoh _anime_ yang lagi _tren_ sekarang.

Mereka bahkan meminta kantong plastik karena hadiah dari _crane game_ tersebut. Karena bosan, mereka pergi ke kafe untuk mengisi perut mereka yang meraung dari tadi.

"Kau bermain di game center itu berapa kali sehari? Kau terlihat pro tadi," tanya Sasuke sambil meminum coffe latte.

Sakura kelihatan berpikir, "Hmm... gimana ya... aku selalu bermain di sana sejak kecil, lagian tempat itu milik orang tuaku," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya tadi, "Milik orang tuamu?!""ulang Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk polos, 'Pantas saja namanya _Haruno's Center_ ,' pikir Sasuke. "Sasuke ayo kita pulang kayaknya akan turun hujan," ajak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mereka berdua membayar pesanan mereka yang tentu saja dibayar oleh Sasuke. Kemudian, sepasang kekasih itu pulang bersama yang kebetulan rumah mereka bersebalahan.

Mereka berpisah sampai di depan rumah mereka masing-masing. " _Mata ashita_ , Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis milik Sasuke.

 **[OAWFiL]**

Hari Sabtu, Sakura dan Sasuke berjanji untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Sekolah mereka libur karena para _sensei_ ada acara rapat. Mereka berdua memanfaatkan hari libur mereka untuk acara kencan kedua mereka.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dia terus merutuki dirinya karena bangun terlalu pagi. Dia bahkan tidak melihat jam saat berangkat. Dan saat laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu melihat jam di hpnya, dia datang lebih awal 30 menit dari janjian mereka. Alhasil, dia menunggu di depan stasiun layaknya orang hilang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura datang, "Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, akunya yang datang terlalu awal. Lagian, rumah kita bersebelahan, kenapa kita tidak berangkat bersama?" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, "Katakan padaku kalau kita tidak kepikiran tentang hal itu,"

"Betapa bodohnya kita berdua sampai lupa kalau kita itu tetangga. Yah... itu tidak jadi masalah sih... ayo berangkat, bentar lagi kereta akan datang," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

* * *

 **[Skip]**

* * *

"Ah... akhirnya sampai juga, ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

Mereka berdua memberi tiket yang mereka dapat dari undian kemarin dan masuk dengan tangan yang saling terpaut.

"Hmmm... kita naik apa dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir, "Inginnya sih naik semua permainan sekaligus," jawab Sakura

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ , "Itu tidak mungkin," balas Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa geli, "Bercanda, karena kita baru makan... naik yang lebih ringan saja,".

"Seperti rollercoaster?" tebak Sasuke. Ayolah Sasuke... itu bukan permainan yang ringan, kau akan mengeluarkan semua makananmu yang masih dalam proses pencernaan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya seperti itu! Ayo kita naik!" ajak Sakura **(Author : Jangan katakan padaku kalau aku baru saja membuat pasangan aneh ini di cerita ini)**.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mendapat giliran menaiki rollercoaster yang antrinya tidak terkira itu. Mereka berdua menaiki rollercoaster yang paling depan.

Setelah semua bangku rollercoaster penuh, petugas mulai menyalakan mesinnya, dan rollercoaster mulai berjalan.

* * *

 **[Skip]**

* * *

"Ahahaha! Itu tadi seru banget! Aku jadi pingin menaikinya lagi!" seru Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Ya... kapan-kapan,"

Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke, mereka berdua mulai melanjutkan kencan mereka. Dari rumah hantu sampai merry-merry ground mereka naiki semua, bahkan Sakura sempat merengek untuk dibelikan gantungan hp yang berliontin U dan H.

Sasuke sempat menolak, dia akhirnya mengalah karena Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang membuatnya tidak tega.

Sakura menerima gantungan kunci berliontin U, sedangkan Sasuke menerima gantungan kunci berliontin H. Mereka memasang di hpnya masing-masing.

Setelah puas bermain di tempat wisata itu, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka makan siang terlebih dahulu di kedai ramen yang rumornya sangat enak di daerah tersebut dan dilanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun.

Di saat mereka akan menyebrang jalan, Sakura menerima telepon dari temannya. Karena asyik mengobrol, Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan lampu lalu lintas yang berubah hijau.

Kemudian mobil yang kelihatan hilang kendali itu berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke menyadari itu dan segera mendorong Sakura untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya. Setelah itu, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah perempuan berambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura menghampirinya.

* * *

 **[Skip]**

* * *

Berjalan ke kanan, berjalan ke kiri, itu yang sedang di lakukan Sakura di depan ruang UGD. Dia menyesal, jika saja dia memperhatikan jalannya, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan seperti ini. Dia ingat saat detik-detik Sasuke menyelamatkannya, darah keluar dari kepalanya karena terbentur aspal sangat keras, tubuhnya penuh goresan. Mobil yang hampir menabrak dirinya itu menabrak tiang listrik.

Berbagai pikirin negatif berkumpul di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mati? Sakura pasti akan bunuh diri untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Dan pikiran itu terus kian bertambah saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD.

"Apa Anda keluarga pasien Uchiha?" tanya dokter tersebut.

Dengan wajah khawatir, Sakura menjawab, "Bukan, orang tuanya sebentar lagi datang, tapi dokter bisa memberitahunya ke saya. Saya kekasihnya.".

Dokter tersebut mengangguk, "Pasien mungkin akan mengalami amnesia atau hilang ingatan. Tulang tengkoraknya mengalami keretakan akibat benturan dari aspal " jelas dokter tersebut.

Sakura terkejut, hilang ingatan? Itu artinya dia akan melupakan semua tentang dirinya dan keluarganya?

Sakura merasa tubuhnya akan jatuh, "A-apa dia akan kembali mendapat ingatannya?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Itu... masih belum kami ketahui, jika pasien mengalami amnesia sementara, akan mudah untuk mendapat ingatannya kembali dengan melakukan terapi. Tapi kalau pasien mengalami amnesia permanen... akan susah untuk mendapatkan ingatannya meskipun melakukan terapi. Itu juga harus ada keinginan untuk sembuh dari pasiennya," jawab dokter panjang lebar.

Hati Sakura hancur, ia berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk. Namun sakit yang ada di lututnya akibat jatuh tadi membuatnya sadar. Dia harus menerima kenyataannya yang bahkan tidak ingin ia terima.

"Bolehkah saya melihatnya?" tanya Sakura.

Dokter mengangguk, "Saya tahu kalau itu berat untukmu, tapi tolong bersyukur nyawanya masih selamat. Banyak orang meninggal akibat kepala mereka membentur aspal dengan sangat keras sampai tengkorak mereka hancur," dokter itu menghibur Sakura.

Perempuan berambut merah muda layaknya bunga sakura itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih dok," katanya lalu pergi memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke.

 ** _Srek!_**

Sakura menggeser pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Hatinya terasa teiris melihat keadaan Sasuke yang penuh luka. Kepala yang di perban, goresan luka di sekitar tubuhnya, dan bantuan alat pernafasan yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. "Maaf Sasuke, ini semua salahku," bisiknya.

Tangan Sasuke begerak saat tetesan air mata Sakura mengenainya. Mata Sasuke terbuka dengan perlahan. "Si-si...apa?" tanyanya lemah.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya kian deras saat tahu kekasihnya yang mungkin tidak mengenal dirinya telah sadar. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah... kau sadar... apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau tidak merasa mual? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Sakura memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Namun, pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab tapi diganti dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan bantuan nafas yang masih terpasang.

Hati Sakura hancur, "Jadi kata dokter itu benar... apa... kau ... ingat namamu?" Sakura tidak memberi jawaban.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Apa kau bisa memberi tahuku? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi denganku. Tapi... aku merasa kau tahu semua hal tentangku yang tidak aku ketahui,"

Sakura tersenyum pahit, "Namamu Uchiha Sasuke dan aku pacarmu, Haruno Sakura,"

 **[OAWFiL]**

"Sakura! Mau berapa lama lagi kau akan mengurung di kamar? Kau sudah dua hari mengurung di situ!" seru ibunya sambil mengedor pintu kamar Sakura yang dikunci dengan rapat. Mereka bahkan minta bantuan tukang kunci, tapi mereka tidak bisa membukanya dengan cara apapun. Entah apa yang di pakai Sakura untuk mengunci kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang ada di dalam kamarnya hanya duduk dipojokan kamarnya dengan mata sembab sebut saja kalau perempuan itu sedang depresi. Alasan dia mengurung di kamarnya selama dua hari karena dia tidak kuat dengan keadaan Sasuke.

Sudah tiga bulan lebih semenjak terjadinya kecelakaan itu, tapi tidak ada kemajuan dari kekasihnya tentang penyakit amnesianya. Sasuke sempat didiagnosis terkena hilang ingatan permanen, tapi dibatalkan karena Sasuke sempat mengingat anggota keluarganya.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu sudah memulai sekolahnya dua bulan lalu. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mendapatkan ingatannya semenjak ia sekolah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang Haruno Sakura yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Sakura muak. Dia harus bertahan saat Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan nama keluarga. Dia harus menahan tangis saat melihat Sasuke kesulitan dalam mengikuti alur pembicaraan temannya maupun dirinya. Dan itu berakhir dengan Sakura mengurung di kamar selama dua hari karena dia merasa bersalah.

* * *

 _"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa kau yang bayar ini? Bukankah lebih baik dibagi dua pembayarannya,"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa... bukankah normal kalau laki-laki yang bayar kebutuhan perempuan miliknya?"_

* * *

 _"Kalau kamu gak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku gak mau memaksakan kehendakku ke kamu, Sasuke,"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, lagian gantungan kuncinya masih bisa di tolerir,"_

 _"Jadi selama ini pilihanku gak hisa di toleransi gitu?"_

 _"Ahaha! Ya enggak juga, kamu tadinya minta gantungan kunci yang buat anak kecil, jangan ngambek dong..."_

* * *

Itu adalah kenangannya bersama Sasuke sebelum dia kecelakaan, "Kau selalu bilang tidak apa-apa padahal kamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura.

"Kau selalu tersenyum dihadapanku dengan tulus tapi cuek dengan yang lainnya,"

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kalau saja aku lebih hati-hati dulu..."

Sakura tersenyum sedih, "Di saat seperti ini... kau akan bilang apa ya?"

"Ah... kau pasti akan bilang, 'tidak apa-apa, walau kau melupakanku kita bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Walaupun kau melupakanku berkali-kali aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai kau tidak akan melupakanku lagi,'. Itu sudah pasti menjadi jawabanmu, karena kau selalu..."

Sakura merasa menyadari sesuatu, "Yah... Itu yang harusnya kulakukan! Jam berapa sekarang?!"

* * *

 **[Skip]**

* * *

"Hah... hah...".

Sakura berlari, matanya terus mencari sosok laki-laki berambut raven dengan mata _onyx_ sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

Ia memasang wajah senang saat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Mengambil nafas panjang, Sakura berteriak, "UCHIHA SASUKE!".

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dia berhenti saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Haruno Sakura?".

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu!" serunya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, menandakan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pertama! Hah... hah... tunggu dulu, biar aku ambil nafas dulu...".

Guru dan murid yang melihatnya langsung ber-gubrak-ria. Sakura tidak sadar kalau dia meneriaki nama Sasuke tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hah... pertama, aku minta maaf padamu. Karena aku, kau jadi begini. Aku yakin kau tidak ingat tentang kecelakaan yang kau alami tiga bulan yang lalu,"

"Haruno... aku-"

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, menandakan kalau dia ingin Sasuke mendengarkannya dulu. "Kedua! Bisakah kau memanggilku Sakura? Kita menjalin hubungan hampir setengah tahun dan kau masih memanggilku dengan nama belakang. Selain itu, kita adalah tetangga sejak kita umur 4 tahun dan kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama depan. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memanggilku dengan nama belakang kalau saja kau tidak hilang ingatan. Maaf tidak memberitahumu tentang ini tiga bulan lalu," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Ketiga, aku... mencintai...mu," ucapan terakhir Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya cengo.

"Haru- maksudku Sakura, kita 'kan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tentu saja kita saling mencintai bukan?".

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Karena kau amnesia aku merasa kalau cinta kita berkurang! Aku tahu kau merasa kosong saat kau sadar di rumah sakit dan tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Kau menjadi waspada terhadap orang yang tidak kau kenal, lebih tepatnya tidak kau ingat. Karena itu aku bilang ini kepadamu untuk kedua kalinya," Sakura mengusap air matanya yang akan keluar.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu! Tidak peduli kau ingat aku atau tidak, tidak peduli kau cinta aku atau tidak, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Kita bisa mengulangnya lagi. Kalau kau kembali tidak mengingatku, aku tetap mencintaimu dan meneruskan hubungan ini! Kita bisa mengulangi lagi dari nol," Sakura mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu. Sekali lagi, apa kita bisa jatuh cinta?" tanya Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya yang panjang lebar.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, dengan pelan ia mengangguk, "Dari awal aku sudah mencintaimu... Sakura," jawabnya sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"CIIEEEE... YANG JATUH CINTA UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA~!" para murid menyoraki Sakura dan Sasuke. Bahkan guru, satpam, dan tukang kebun ikut menyoraki mereka.

Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke langsung merah saat mereka sadar kalau mereka bicara di depan umum, tepatnya di gerbang sekolah sambil dilihat oleh orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Tidak apa-apa nih Sakura? Kau bilang di gerbang sekolah tanpa pikir panjang tadi," tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, ini bisa jadi saksi kalau aku pernah ngomong kayak gini di depanmu," jawab Sakura.

Dengan begitu... mereka jatuh cinta sekali lagi, mereka kembali menyusun kisah cinta mereka yang telah lama hilang. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Mereka akan terus saling mencintai.

 **[Once Again, We Fall in Love. End]**

* * *

 **Kalau dilihat-lihat... banyak banget skipnya ya? Ini fanfic juga pendek.**

 **Mau gimana lagi? Fanfic ini terisnpirasi dari sebuah lagu. Maaf juga kalau ending fanfic ini gak jelas.**

 **Akuma gak tau mau buat ending kayak gimana.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong... kalian menikmatinya? Kalau kalian menikmati cerita ini, Akuma seneng banget!**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah baca fic ini... Itu akan buat Akuma senang!**


End file.
